roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Dungeons
Advanced Dungeons & Dragons can be seen as a game of its own or as another edition of Dungeons & Dragons. The 1st Edition of AD&D was published in 1978. It has many mechanics in common with D&D, but is generally more rules-heavy. Products Basic Rules * Dungeon Masters Guide * Players Handbook Supplements * Best of The Dragon * Best of Dragon Magazine, Vol. 3 * Best of Dragon Magazine, Vol. 4 * Best of Dragon Magazine, Vol. 5 * Best of The Dragon, Vol. 2 * Deities & Demigods * Dungeoneer's Survival Guide * Fiend Folio * Legends & Lore * Manual of the Planes * Monster Manual * Monster Manual II * Silver Anniversary Collector's Edition * The Rogues Gallery * Unearthed Arcana * Wilderness Survival Guide Adventures * Adventure Pack I * Against the Cult of the Reptile God * Against the Giants * All that Glitters * Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords * Baltron's Beacon * Beyond the Crystal Cave * Bloodstone Pass * Danger at Dunwater * Dark Clouds Gather * Day of Al'Akbar * Descent into the Depths of the Earth * Destiny of Kings * Doc's Island * Dungeonland * Dweller's of the Forbidden City * Egg of the Phoenix * Expedition to the Barrier Peaks * Eye of the Serpent * Hall of the Fire Giant King * In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords * Lara's Tower * Lost Tamoachan * Lost Tomb of Martek * Midnight on Dagger Alley * Needle * Oasis of the White Palm * Pharaoh * Queen of the Demonweb Pits * Queen of the Spiders * Ravager of Time * Ravenloft * Ravenloft II: The House on Gryphon Hill * Realms of Horror * Red Sonja Unconquered * Scourge of the Slave Lords * Secret of the Slaver's Stockade * Shrine of the Kuo-Toa * Sinister Secret of Saltmarsh * Slave Pits of the Undercity * Steading of the Hill Giant Chief * Tales of the Outer Planes * The Assassin's Knot * The Bane of Llywelyn * The Bloodstone Wars * The Book of Lairs * The Book of Lairs II * The Desert of Desolation * The Egg of the Phoenix * The Elixir of Life * The Final Enemy * The Forest Oracle * The Forgotten King * The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun * The Gauntlet * The Ghost Tower of Inverness * The Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl * The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan * The Investigation of Hydell * The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror * The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth * The Lost Island of Castanamir * The Mines of Bloodstone * The Secret of Bone Hill * The Sentinel * The Shattered Statue * The Temple of Elemental Evil * The Village of Hommlet * To Find a King * To the Aid of Falx * Tomb of Horrors * Tomb of the Lizard King * Treasure Hunt * Vault of the Drow * When a Star Falls * White Plume Mountain Accessories * Dungeon Master's Design Kit * Dungeon Master's Screen * Dungeon Masters Adventure Log * Dungeon Masters Screen * Fighting Wheel * Monster Cards Set 1 * Monster Cards Set 2 * Monster Cards Set 3 * Monster Cards Set 4 * Non-Player Character Records * Player Character Record Sheets * Permanent Character Folder & Adventure Records * The Official RPGA Tournament Handbook Miniature Reprints These are tiny reprints of the original books. * Dragonlance Adventures * Dragonlance Volume 1 * Dragonlance Volume 2 * Dungeon Masters Guide * Dungeoneer's Survival Guide * Fiend Folio * Greyhawk Adventures * Legends & Lore * Manual of the Planes * Monster Manual * Monster Manual II * Oriental Adventures * Players Handbook * Unearthed Arcana * Wilderness Survival Guide Conan * Conan Against Darkness! * Conan Unchained! Dragonlance * Dragonlance Adventures * Dragons of Deceit * Dragons of Desolation * Dragons of Despair * Dragons of Dreams * Dragons of Faith * Dragons of Flame * Dragons of Glory * Dragons of Hope * Dragons of Ice * Dragons of Light * Dragons of Mystery * Dragons of Triumph * Dragons of Truth * Dragons of War * Mists of Krynn * World of Krynn Forgotten Realms * City System * Dreams of the Red Wizards * Empires of the Sands * Endless Armies * Forgotten Realms Campaign Set * Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms * Lords of Darkness * Moonshae * Ruins of Adventure * Swords of the Iron Legion * The City of Waterdeep Trail Map * The Magister * The Savage Frontier * The Throne of Bloodstone * Under Illefarn * Waterdeep and the North Greyhawk * Against the Giants: The Liberation of Geoff * Castle Greyhawk * Greyhawk Adventures * Isle of the Ape * Mordenkainen's Fantastic Adventure * The World of Greyhawk Lankhmar Oriental Adventures * Blood of the Yakuza * Mad Monkey vs. the Dragon Claw * Night of the Seven Swords * Ochimo: The Spirit Warrior * Oriental Adventures * Swords of the Daimyo Category:Game editions